


Snowy days for the lost boys

by Luminfox



Series: Phil and his family [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A nuclear fallout, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic empire!TommyInnit, Antarctica empire, Being sent to a different universe, Brother Tchnoblade, Brother Wilbur, Cults, Cussing, Dome, Dream XD - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’ll add more later, Nukes, Philza is a better dad then his canon counterpart, Rust!TommyInnit, Tommy x 3, bad dad phil, it’s kind weird, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, the Dome is a god in this one not some inanimate objects that got a cult, this isn’t my best work but I’m having fun, well it’s more like a god like sentient inanimate object-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminfox/pseuds/Luminfox
Summary: Tommy, Tommy, and Tommy(3 alternative universe Tommy’s with slightly different looks and personality’s) end up stuck in an alternate universe together, now they must live in a world together that is different then there own.
Series: Phil and his family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. The Antarctic Prince

Tommy grow up as the youngest Prince of the Antarctic Empire, because if this he lived a rather sheltered life at the request of his mother who didn’t want her youngest child to see the horror’s of war(wait she meant by that is for the war to end what she got was her son not even being aware that there was a war going on throughout most of his life). His best friends is Tubbo a young prince that is a political hostage sent from a allied kingdom, but Tommy didn’t need to know that.

Everything was fine, there was no war, it ended long before he was born ~~it ended wen he was 14~~ , His best friend liked him as much as he did ~~Tubbo had mixed feelings on Tommy~~ , His people were well feed most ~~we’re starving in this snowy wasteland~~ , they were warm ~~it was so vary cold~~ , everyone was happy ~~not everyone~~ , everything was fine ~~it was all a sugar coated lie~~.

With a skip in his step Tommy walked down the hallway, a mage was coming. Apparently his name was Dream and he was coming to give blessings to Wilbur’s newborn Son Fundy. Every member of the Royal family got one not that long after they were born, His Dad Philza was blessed with wings, His older brother Technoblade was blessed with skin as tuff as netherite(maybe even stronger) and Tommy’s other brother Wilbur was blessed with inhuman intelligence. Tommy didn’t know what he was blessed with has he was never in a situation we’re it activated

Tommy grow up as the youngest Prince of the Antarctic Empire, because if this he lived a rather sheltered life at the request of his mother who didn’t want her youngest child to see the horror’s of war(wait she meant by that is for the war to end what she got was her son not even being aware that there was a war going on throughout most of his life). His best friends is Tubbo a young prince that is a political hostage sent from a allied kingdom, but Tommy didn’t need to know that.

Everything was fine, there was no war, it ended long before he was born  it ended wen he was 14 , His best friend liked him as much as he did  Tubbo had mixed feelings on Tommy , His people were well feed  most we’re starving in this snowy wasteland , they were warm  it was so vary cold , everyone was happy  not everyone , everything was fine  it was all a sugar coated lie.

With a skip in his step Tommy walked down the hallway, a mage was coming. Apparently his name was Dream and he was coming to give blessings to Wilbur’s newborn Son Fundy. Every member of the Royal family got one not that long after they were born, His Dad Philza was blessed with wings, His older brother Technoblade was blessed with skin as tuff as netherite andTommy’s other brother Wilbur was blessed with inhuman intelligence. Tommy didn’t know what he was blessed with has he was never in a situation we’re it activated  ~~ or was it maybe he was never giving one in the first place, but if that was true why wasn’t he giving one? ~~

Tommy happily sat in his throne wen he got to the spot the blessings was being held at. Tommy never thought he would see one, it was only held for children that were in line for the throne. As Techno was the crowned prince and Wilbur was not it came to a surprise that Fundy would be blessed but wen you’re a ruler of a kingdom anything can happen, so Tommy didn’t question it as much.

Wen the mage came in the room went silent, the mage was tall waring a blue robe that covered his body and a mask with a XD on it. That didn’t make much sense to Tommy as of how he could see but he didn’t question it. The ritual began not long after that, the ritual was supposed to be quick and go on without issue, as you can tell there was an issue.

Wen Wilbur came to the center of the room with Fundy the mage said something that was apparently mandatory before the blessings begin. “As you are partaking in the ritual you must be aware that the magic used in it will involve the caster gripping into the unrefined mana of the infinite and pull it to the forefront then have the mana cover the child’s body thus becoming an irreversible spell of the manas own design, because of these the caster is not contractually obligated to take the blame for any biological changes that may occur.” Tommy didn’t understand why he had to say it, extra limbs or stronger skin was a normal thing to happen in this ritual’s. But after Wilbur agreed and the ritual took place was wen Tommy understood, the spell didn’t just add extra limbs but it could also make someone completely unrecognizable from there originally form. It was horrible watching Fundy scream in pan as there form slowly morphed into a humanoid fox creature. The rest of the crowd looked shocked two it seemed that this form of blessings was uncommon. After the spell was cast the King(Phil) slammed his hand onto the arm of the chair as Wilbur collapsed onto his knees holding his child with a horrified look on his face. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDSON?!??” Phil screamed “I just did the spell” Dream said “BULLSHIT THIS IS MORE OF A CURSE THEN A SPELL” Phil screamed pointing to the horrified man holding his child close whispering “my boy, my baby boy, my little champion” over and over again as the guards tried to usher him away from the commotion. 

Tommy was just sitting there not knowing what to do as the guards+Technoblade tried to usher Wilbur out of the room. “Please” Dream said “if I was trying to curse a member of a royal family why would I do it in front of all these people?” Phil was seething “GUARDS SEIZE HIM” Dream sighed he was clearly not impressed. “It’s not my fault the young prince’s mana thought turning him into a humanoid fox was a good idea” Dream mumbled as the remaining guards ran at him. With a swift movement Dream used his magic to knock all his guards out. “Fine” Dream said clearly annoyed “you want me to be the bad guy I’ll be the bad guy” Dream held out his hand and Tommy came flaying at him. Dream grabbed Tommy by the back of his cape “say bye, bye to your little prince intel I feel like giving him back” and with a snap of his fingers a portal opened up underneath Tommy. Before anyone could react Tommy was dropped into it and Dream was gone.


	2. The Rusty Culitest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know much about Rust Tommy and the Sleepy Rust server in general so all of this is going off the wiki plus some head canon’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains mention’s of Cannibalism as well as death and war. It is not graphically described but it is in here. Also cultus obviously, so if you are sensitive to any of that skip this chapter. If I should add anything else please inform me.

Tommy didn’t remember much about life before the booms dropped, He was 3 wen it happened according to Wilbur they were separate from there parents and were hiding in the Dome. Ever since then it was just him Wilbur and the Dome. The Dome protected Tommy and Wilbur from the attack and kept them safe intel there food supply ran out. Tommy and Wilbur only met more survivors wen Tommy was 7, he was already good at scavenging, using a gun and many other survival tactics then. Tommy and Wilbur got the first two other followers of the Dome wen he was 10 the others were slightly older then Tommy but younger then Wilbur. Not long after Fort Kick Ass settled down in the area. There leader was often debated on(as one was said to be the leader but another was fallowed by all the members including the leader) but on thing is for sure, don’t fuck with the local cannibals. Didn’t stop Tommy and the rest of the followers of the church of Dome from trying. Wen Tommy was 15 Wilbur told Tommy that he lost his faith to the Dome, but Tommy believed that Wilbur would come back around eventually, he just needed a little push. Tommy never thought that this was the push Wilbur needed or would get but it was.

It was in another battle with Fort Kick Ass wen it happened, sure Tommy(16)was in good terms with the defacto leader of the group but he still hated the rest of the group with a passion. As the Second in command of the Dome church(and arguably the true leader at this point) Tommy could do whatever the fuck he felt like. He killed, he stole he was mother fucking TommyInnit, a boy who knew to much about pop cultural from before the Bombs dropped then anyone who was 3 at the time should know and he did whatever the fuck he damn well pleased.

So you could see how much of a shock it was for the sharpshooter to see his loyal followers drop left and right and the hand’s of the cannibals(some of the cannibals even eating there corpses on the battlefield). It was a horrible sight to see but Tommy has been in the apocalypse almost all his life so he was desensitized to this(still hurt him emotions though). As Tommy ran to a different cover(as hi ladies one was attacked) he tripped, within seconds a Cannibal was over him Tommy was about to die, wen suddenly there was a loud rumble coming from the Dome and then Tommy was somewhere else. It was a green and lush place like how things looked before the booms, it looked to be mid day. Right next to him was a blue cape with fluff around the edges and gold ascent’s. After starting at it confused Tommy picked up the cape, under it was what someone that looked exactly like him except he had no scar’s, no signs of being even close to radiation, and looked like he had never seen a day of hardship in his entire life, Tommy took a deep breath and whispered “what the fuck”.


	3. The child soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child soldiers are not uncommon in this world, frowned upon yes, but if a small nation needs more soldiers whose going to stop kids that are willingly joining the fight? Tommy(the younger brothers of the first leader of L’manberg) is just one of them. But wen two people try and almost succeed in killing him what will are young messiah do in this world that his god dropped him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that Time on the Dreamsmp makes absolutely no sense as there is only an order of events and not how long the events last, but for the sake of plot I’m going to use what Fundy said. I understand that there are many ways time could have happened and the flow of time in the Dreamsmp is up for interpretation. Also I am mentioning stuff from the original story sooo be careful with that.

Tommy Carful Danger Kraken Innit had a tuff life. He was the second biological son of a grate and well known mercenary. Tommy had 2 older brothers that he loved very much. There father was never home and so they all left together wen Tommy was 7, he left his friends(the Bay boys/Business bay) and Wilbur and Tubbo left their’s. They lived in the Dream Smp for about 2 years before Wilbur had enough of Dreams Dumb laws. So with the help of Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy(Wilbur’s 7 year old son) and someone named Eret, they started a new country(and a drug business but that isn’t important). Soon more and more people joined and after meany events (such as Tommy being dubbed the messiah of the local religion) L’manbirg became independent. Wen Tommy was 11 the election happened almost a year later his old brother was killed right in front of him. After that things seemed to calm down, he was safe. 

Intel Tommy was 16, Tommy and his friend Ranboo accidentally burned down the ex-king George is house in a robbery gone wrong. He was then exiled for several months, abused by the man who forced his brother and best friend to exile him. After escaping and hiding in his dad’s best friends house he thought he would be safe, he was wrong again. It terns out that the person that he turned to for help was using him, and then tried to make Tommy into the bad guy wen he didn’t want to help. After watching the country he loved be destroyed by his old mentor, his dad and his abuser Tommy was devastated. But with the help of his friend’s and his new father figure he thought he would be ok. His hotel(that was secretly a front for drug empire) was being built, a new ray of hope.

It was wen he went out to get wood to help with the hotel’s constriction wen it happened. Niki(Someone who he trusts a friend, that’s why he ignored chat(a weird half curse half blessings placed on his dad and Techno’s bloodlines) wen they told him that danger was near) led him to a tundra that had the trees he needed. Wen it happened, Tommy didn’t really understand what happened. One minute he was trying to cut down some would and the next he was somewhere else. The tree had went from spruce to oak and he was in a completely different place. The place was lush with flora and fauna and instead of the biting cold it felt like a nice spring day. Oh also there was a boy that looked like him but a lot more sickly and a a raccoon(? Tommy thought raccoons went extinct wen he was 4?) screaming. Not like angry or scared screamed but confused. “What the fuck is going on here???”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is the end or not. I have more ideas for the story but I could only think of three chapters. Maybe I should make this the first book in a series lol.


End file.
